


A House Delicious

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gingerbread Houses, Humor, Meihem - Freeform, Romance, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: When Mei had shown up with a couple boxes of ‘build your own gingerbread house’ kits, he’d thought the idea ridiculous. Making a house of candy and sweets? Next thing you know they’d be making gunpowder out of powdered sugar. But when she gave him that sweet, pleading look, the one that tugged on his heartstrings, he couldn’t resist.





	A House Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all, and especially so to raedove5, who I'm the Secret Santa for this year! Hope you like~^^

Christmas was in the air. Not literally, of course, as Angela repeatedly mentioned it was impossible for a holiday to travel like an airborne virus.

The decorating of the watchpoint was left up to Lena, Lúcio, and Hana, and the initial apprehension from some of the members was allayed when they saw how much effort they’d put it. Lights and holly hung round the main hall in weaving, intricate patterns, tinsel was on nearly every surface, positioned so well that it didn’t even disrupt the day-to-day flow, and the enormous tree they’d ‘found’ (Lúcio assured everyone that nothing happened anyone could prove) was, even by Satya’s improbable standards, perfect. Towering, draped with tinsel, ornaments, popcorn strings, and candy canes. And lying on the top, was Junkrat’s makeshift star from the incident from last year.

“Did we really have to put _that_ up there?” asked Satya, wrinkling her nose.

“He worked hard on it.” replied Lena, looking up at the tree with a swell of pride. “And it’s not that bad. Plus, it’s a reminder that he actually learned something. How often does that happen?”

“I suppose...where is he, now that the subject has come up?”

“He and Mei are off working on a project.”

Satya quirked an eyebrow. “Is that code for something?”

“For once, nope!”

-/-/-/-/-

Junkrat yelped loudly as Mei slapped his hand away from the icing piping bag, shooting her a faux hurt look. “That wuz just uncalled for, darl! Ah wasn’t doin’ nothin’!”

“I saw that hungry gleam in your eye, Jamie.” smirked the climatologist. “The icing is for the gingerbread house, not so you can just guzzle it down.”

“Ah still don’t see tha appeal’a this.” huffed the blonde, looking over the supplies to make the tiny treats house. “Whoever heard’a making a house outta candy and baked goods? Seems a lil’ impractical, ya ask me.”

“Well, then good thing we’re not living in it.” 

When Mei had shown up with a couple boxes of ‘build your own gingerbread house’ kits, he’d thought the idea ridiculous. Making a house of candy and sweets? Next thing you know they’d be making gunpowder out of powdered sugar. But when she gave him that sweet, pleading look, the one that tugged on his heartstrings, he couldn’t resist.

The look of joy on her face was nothing but adorable as she organized, iced walls and edges, guiding Junkrat through the process. She finished the first in no time, and he had to admit, it was nothing short of marvelous. He was no architect, but he knew beauty and expert craftsmanship when he saw it.

In no time at all, she’d constructed a perfect house, the sight of it as marvelous as it was mouthwatering. The walls stood perfect, held in place by the icing like glue. Blue and white candies dotted the roof, and tiny icing snowflake designs peppered the walls. From the little chimney were a series of mini marshmallows resembling smoke, and powdered sugar was spread across the roof, resembling snow.

“Jeezus!” balked Junkrat as Mei beamed with pride. “Didjya minor in makin’ gingerbread houses when ya were younger, darl?”

“I’m full of surprises.” Mei said, handing Junkrat a fresh kit. “Now, it’s your turn.”

“Er...ah ain’t so hot at this sorta stuff…”

“You’ll never know unless you try, right? Besides, we have plenty more.”

“Awright, awright, gimme tha icing bag.”

Mei picked up the bag and was about to hand it to Junkrat, but paused. “You’re not just going to eat all the icing, are you?”

“Darl! Ah’m offended you’d ask such a question! Of course ah’m gonna!”

Junkrat snatched the bag and immediately sprinted out of Mei’s grabbing hands, cackling as he downed icing.

-/-/-/-/-

After an effective tackle and making him promise to exercise self-control, Junkrat got to work. At first, he seemed bored, likely wishing he could eat the materials instead of building a house with them, but as time passed, his interest seemed to have piqued. Mei watched in awe as he looked over the materials, and was a bit stunned when he asked for craft knives, but acquiesced all the same. 

She’d never seen him look so focused or work so intensely on anything that wasn’t weapon or explosive-related. His hands were a blur as he cut, shaped, and decorated, dead to the world. Mei eventually had to reach for a chair and sit, just to be able to enjoy his process.

“Finished!” he shouted what seemed like hours later, making Mei jump in her seat. “Phew, ain’t never worked on something so long that ah wasn’t plannin’ ta use to blow someone up with later! Whatcha think, Snowflake?”

Mei was at a loss for words. Somehow, _someway_ , Junkrat had made a perfect gingerbread recreation of the Sydney Opera House. The craft knife had been put to good use, not only to sculpt the building, but create hundreds of tiny people milling about the venue. At some point, he’d obtained blue cloth to emulate the surrounding water, a few gingerbread boats to go with it, steered by tiny marshmallow people.

“ _Ó, wǒ de shàngdì_ *…” Mei whispered, stars in her eyes. “I...how… _how_?”

“Ah’m a man of many talents, darl! So, when’s we eatin’ it?”

“Are you insane!?” squeaked Mei, whipping out her phone and taking a picture of the delicious masterpiece. “We can’t eat this! It...look at it! It’s so intricate and well-crafted, eating it would be like destroying Mona Lisa!”

“Who, now?”

“We have to show everyone this!”

“Ohohohoho, no we don’t!” huffed Junkrat as he put his arms in an X. “Ah got a reputation ta protect! Ah ain’t gonna have tha team givin’ me grief cuz’a mah skills!”

Mei rolled her eyes and put a comforting hand on Junkrat’s shoulder. “Jamie, Roadhog knits and collects dolls. Lúcio listens to pop music. Torbjörn makes birdhouses in his spare time. I doubt anyone will think less of you if they know you’re good at custom gingerbread houses. Your talents should be celebrated!”

“Yeesh, ya’d think ah made tha Philosopher’s Stone tha way yer goin’ on about it! What’s tha big--”

At that moment, Hana burst into the room, a wild look in her eyes. “I smell gingerbread! You guys making houses?”

“Hana, Hana, look what Jamie made!” squeaked the climatologist, bouncing on her heels. 

The gamer let out a loud, exaggerated gasp at the sight of the gingerbread opera house, buzzing around it like a hummingbird. “DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE! Junk Boy made this?” Her head snapped up to look at the flustered junker. “You made this?”

“W-Well, yeah…”

Immediately Hana whipped out her phone and tapped into it. Seconds later, Lúcio swooped in, looking as though someone had announced the discovery of Atlantis, whistling in amazement at the gingerbread construct. “You weren’t kidding! A gingerbread opera house, I _gotta_ get a pic of this!”

The commotion eventually attracted the rest of the team, who each marveled at Junkrat’s shocking display of confectionary skill. Even Satya, for all her very public distaste of the junker, stoically admitted Junkrat’s craftsmanship was ‘immaculate’.

“All’a this fuss over a gingerbread house.” chuckled Junkrat as Lena, Lúcio, and Hana took a group selfie in front of the treat. “Maybe doing these ev’ry Christmas ain’t so bad, iffin’ it makes ‘em smile loike that.”

“Aw, Jamie!” cooed Mei, clutching the junker’s arm. “That’s one of the sweetest things I’ve heard you say!”

“Oh, they’re gonna love tha surprise inside!”

Mei frowned. “Jamison Fawkes, if you put an explosive in there, so help me--”

“Oi, oi, oi! Ah did nothin’ of tha kind! Ah learned mah lesson tha last time.”

“HOLY SHIT, THERE’S ICING INSIDE IT!” shrieked Hana, nearly falling to the floor in a faint.

“‘Sides," grinned the demoman. "Damn thing’s too small tah put a bomb in.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *Ó, wǒ de shàngdì (oh, my god)
> 
> Also: yay, my 100th fic~!^^


End file.
